The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Grevillea juniperina, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘H22’. Its market class is that of an ornamental groundcover plant. ‘H22’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
Parentage: The Grevillea juniperina variety ‘H22’ was finally selected in 2008 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales following a selection process carried out from 2005 to 2008 involving a large group of open pollinated seedlings of prostrate yellow (common form) Grevillea juniperina (unpatented and unnamed) production stock. In 2005, eight open-pollinated candidate seedlings were identified as having a substantially shorter plant height and improved vigor by comparison to the maternal parent plant and were isolated for further evaluation. After two additional years of evaluation, the trial was narrowed to two selections in 2008. ‘H22’ was selected from the remaining two candidate plants due to its very short mature plant height combined with a prostrate and dense growth habit.
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘H22’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was first gazetted in 27 Mar. 2006 under Application No. 2006/036.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘H22’ was first propagated asexually by division in the state of New South Wales, Australia in 2008 and has since been asexually propagated by division for four successive generations. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘H22’ variety are stable from generation to generation; plants of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
‘H22’ has a short plant height and a prostrate, spreading growth habit whereas prostrate (common form) yellow Grevillea juniperina (unpatented and unnamed) has a medium plant height and semi erect growth habit.